


Hot Tubs and Cowboy Hats

by storywriter8



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jake, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Feeding, Hot Tub Sex, Kink Negotiation, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Not Beta Read, Pampering, Pining, Post-Mission, Top Cougar, Underwater Sex, hat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: all Jake thought he wanted after having to save his fellow Losers from a job gone sideways, was some god damn sleep. That is until he spotted Cougar chilling in the hot tub and wearing nothing but That Hat.





	Hot Tubs and Cowboy Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I’m not very good at writing object kinks but I gave it a shot! This fills my Hat Kink square.

Jake Jensen glared at the short flight of stairs that stood between him and the long rest he deserved. After everything that had happened in the last seven days, fourteen steps seemed impossibly far.

The Losers had barely survived the first Max-based clusterfuck, only to be dragged head long by Aisha into the second. Which they had, again, barely gotten through alive thanks to Roque’s triple cross; which Jake was still pissed about. They had been on their knees for fucks sake! Waiting for a bullet to the brain when Aisha shown up with a rocket launcher and Roque jumping out from behind a shipping container to shoot all of Max’s men and laugh at the dumbstruck looks on their faces.

This time it had been Jake’s turn to save everyone and he had hated every second of it. A suspiciously good lead on Max had ended up being a trap that Clay had drunkenly dragged them head long into. Somehow Jake had ended up in charge and had hacked his way into the torture dungeon that Roque and Aisha had been thrown in to, commandeered a junkyard super magnet to pull Pooch’s car out of a lake before he drowned and saved Cougar from a gangster’s hideout all while keeping Clay from walking into any more trouble after he was dosed with hallucinogens. 

Honestly, all Jake could really remember was the all consuming fear that this would be the time that he lost one of his family. It was fuck ups like this that make Jake feel like he was the only Loser who gave a damn about making sure that everyone got home alive. 

Giving another long sigh, Jake forced himself up the first step and then the next. While he had been the only one to walk away from the mission with his body intact, dehydration, hunger, lack of sleep and extreme stress had him staggering about and pausing several times to get his head to stop spinning. And dispute all that he had even managed to con their way into the plush penthouse suite of a fucking Ritz while Roque and Aisha dripped blood waved machetes all over the lobby for craps sake. Could any of the others do that? No! 

Tripping on the last step, Jake grabbed onto the edge of a marble counter top to keep himself from falling flat on his face and stared blearily at the overly swank common area of the penthouse. Guilt at his narcissistic thoughts bubbled up as the hacker spotted the top of Cougar’s hat peeking over the edge of the hot tub out on the balcony. The sniper had suffered through a two hour beating in the basement of those mafia wannabes to give Jake enough time to save Pooch. 

Sighing and trying to shake all thoughts out of his head, Jake stumbled and meandered around couches that costs more than should be allowed. Pausing at the wall of glass that separated the penthouse from its huge balcony, the first smile of the week spread across the hacker’s face.

Cougar had his hat pulled low against the rain that splashed down all around him and had draped his arms over the tub’s side. He had the jets turned on and the water around his chest bubbled and roiled, occasionally tugging at a lock of the sniper’s long hair. 

Realizing he was ogling the beautiful man, Jake gave his head a shake and pushed the glass sliding door open. 

“I tucked the love bird in with a nice laptop date night,” Jake said as he stepped forward to lean against the hot tub and raise a hand to shield his glasses from the rain. “And locked the triplets of terror in their bedroom with a new sitter. A Mr Jack Daniels.”

Cougar snorted, just a hint of a smile appearing around the rim of his hat.

“Need anything before I turn on, tune in and drop out?” Jake asked, smiling at his ability to make his friend laugh, even now.

Dark eyes snapping open, Cougar slowly raised his head to reveal that cocksure smile that never failed to turn Jake’s legs to jelly. “Maybe.”

There was a part of Jake that seriously wished he could find a way to not be in love with his best friend. Wished that he didn't breath a little deeper when the sniper was nearby just to catch a hint of his scent. Wished that he didn't gravitate toward Cougar whenever they stood close to each other. That small part was easily silenced whenever Cougar smiled, only to come back with a vengeance when nothing continued to happen between them. But Jake never dared to make a move, too afraid of ruining their friendship with his bullshit, one sided crush.

“What can I getcha?” Jake asked, giving up the battle with rain streaked glasses and lowering his tiring arm.

Cougar’s grin grew and he slowly rose up out of the water revealing miles of perfect tanned skin. Turning his back to Jake, the sniper bent to reach for something over the side of the tub and revealing his very naked ass in the process.

Jake’s eyes bulged as he stared at that ass, the one he longed to fondled whenever he saw it encased in those sinfully tight jeans that the sniper preferred. It was even more perfect than Jake had imagined, wet and glistening in the lights of the hot tub.

Cougar slowly straightened and lower back into the water enough to obscure the good stuff before turning back around with two open beers in his hands. Sitting back against the tub’s wall, Cougar brought one of the beers to his lips and held the other out to Jake. “Could use some company.”

What few brain cells Jake suspected he had left, short circuited as Cougar took a sip and ran his tongue across his lips, eyes never leaving Jake’s. The thought of Cougar, arms open wide and wearing nothing but that hat, was too much temptation for the blond. 

Carefully folding his wet glasses and setting them where they wouldn't get knocked over, Jake found himself blushing heavily as he tugged off his shirt. The cold night air made Jake shiver as he fumbled with his belt while the drizzle made him hiss softly as it landed on his already hardening nipples. Finally naked, Jake hopped up on the edge of the tub and eased his legs into the hot water, letting out several oohs and ahhs. Finally adjusted, Jake slunk forward and reached out for his beer.

Smirk growing, Cougar pulled the beer away, forcing Jake to come closer and closer until the blushing blond was straddling him. Letting Jake take the beer, Cougar pulled his arm back suddenly and wrapped it around his friend’s waist, keeping him put. 

Jake froze as Cougar held him tight for a moment, heart beating erratically as their cocks bumped up against each other beneath the water. 

But then the sniper’s arm relaxed and he took another sip of his beer, smile shifting into something more fond and content. 

Not really understanding what was happening, Jake settled down and tucked himself up under Cougar’s chin to hide from the rain and took a sip.

Pausing as the liquid slide across his tongue, Jake leaned back raised an eyebrow at the sniper. “This is water,” he said, giving the bottle a pointed shake.

“Yes it is,” Cougar said with a smile and another sip of his drink.

Jake laughed, suddenly finding himself completely at ease with being naked in the arms of the man he had loved for years. It was a god damn fucking miracle and he sure as hell wasn’t going to question it. 

Cougar’s fingers mapped out gentle patterns on Jake’s back as the pair enjoyed the warmth of the water and each other. Once again, Cougar had figured out exactly how to take Jake’s pain away without a word from the blond.

Eventually they finished their drinks and Cougar dropped both bottles over the side of the tub on top of his discarded clothes. Pausing to press a kiss against Jake’s temple, the sniper retrieved a small watertight container that had been bobbing around in the bubbling water. 

“I'm starting to think you planned this,” Jake murmured as he watched Cougar pluck a chocolate covered strawberry from the container, the hot water having kept the chocolate melted. He accepted the morsel and gave a happy little moan. 

Cougar said nothing but smirked at the noise and selected a hazelnut this time to press against the blond’s lips, lingering to allow Jake to suck his fingers clean. The sniper took his time, making sure that Jake ate all of the fruits and nuts before the blond took the container and swiped at the chocolate covering its sides. He let Jake indulge his sweet tooth a moment longer before taking the container and tossing it over his shoulder.

Slipping his hands under the water, Cougar slid them down Jake’s sides to rub soothing circles at his hips. The blond blinked up at him with wide curious eyes and Cougar couldn't resist any longer. 

Jake’s eyes fluttered shut as Cougar kissed him, lips parting instantly. Their first kiss was slow and sweet as maple syrup and Jake found himself getting lost in it. He giggled as Cougar chased after the last traces of chocolate in his mouth and draped his arms around the sniper’s shoulders to finger at the damp ends of his hair. He resisted the urge to dig his fingers into his thick locks and disrupt that hat, loving how Cougar looked in it. He didn't even hear the snick of the bottle cap but broke away with a moan as Cougar slipped a lubed finger inside him. 

“Fuck!” Jake gasped, pulling away and thrusting down at the same time as his body jumped and twitched. He felt like he was on fire and yet could still feel the warmth of the finger inside him as it gently stretched and spread him open. 

Cougar murmured soothingly in Spanish as he carefully squeezed more of the silicon based lube on his fingers under the water and eased a second one in. 

Panting, Jake pried his eyes open and swallowed as he drank in the sight of Cougar with his pupils blown wide under the brim of his hat. “Oh god look at you, that fucking hat, the things it does to me,” he moaned, starting to thrust down as Cougar slipped in a third finger. “Come on man, I can take it! Need you, aaahhh! Need you so bad. God just fuck me already!”

“So demanding,” Cougar murmured against Jake’s shoulder before sucking a mark on the blond’s neck while skillfully squeezing more lube out underwater to cover his cock. 

Jake’s mouth fell open as he let out a long, loud moan in time with Cougar slowly thrusting into him. The stretch was incredible, stuffing him full and leaving him breathless. Jake realized Cougar was calling to him and nodded vaguely as he tried to herd his brain cells together to form words again. 

“Jake,” Cougar gasped again, straining to keep himself still and let the blond adjust.

“Save a horse,” Jake slurred, bouncing his hips and letting out a gasp and a giggle. “Ride a cowboy.”

Cougar laughed and started slowly thrusting up into Jake, fingers digging into the blond’s hips. “Why are you like this?”

“You love it, don't lie,” Jake painted, pinching and rolling his nipples as Cougar picked up the pace. 

With a growl Cougar flipped them, pinning Jake against the side of the tub and pounding down into him, his thrusts punctuating his words. “Yes. I. Do.”

Jake let his thoughts go as his head filled with a fog of feel good chemicals. He wrapped his legs around Cougar’s waist and met him thrust for thrust as the sniper continued to mark up his neck. Babbling pleas started falling from Jake’s lips as he felt himself grow closer and closer, desperate to fall over the edge and let the world fade away. He knew he was safe in Cougar’s arm.

“Come for me,” Cougar whispered into Jake’s ear, thumbing over the head of his cock with a lube slicked thumb. 

Jake came on command into Cougar’s hand and emptied his lungs with a long gasping moan. He went limp, whimpering and twitching as Cougar gave a few last halting thrusts before coming inside him, filling him up even more.

Jake whined again a moment later as Cougar tried to gently pull out and locked his legs. He feared that emptiness and longed to keep Cougar’s come inside himself for as long as possible as some kind of tangible mark that this had happened. That for a short time Cougar had been his.

“So greedy,” Cougar chuckled, pushing a strand of Jake’s hair off his forehead. 

“After the week I’ve had, I’m allowed to be,” Jake grumbled but forced himself to let Cougar slip free.

He was rewarded with another soft laugh and the sniper cuddling close to him. “Well I hope you enjoyed your reward for all that hard work.”

Jake stiffened again, a sourness rising up at the back of his throat. So that’s all this was, a one off. Something to relieve the tension of a mission gone sideways.

“No offence Cougs,” Jake forced out, voice shaking despite his best efforts to be casual. “But if it takes a clusterfuck of a job like that to get a romp in the sheet. It's not worth it.”

Immediately picking up on Jake’s funk, Cougar pulled back and stared into the blond’s eyes. “No, it just takes a clusterfuck of a job like that to make me realize what I could loose.”

The sniper sighed and continued as Jake gave him a confused and hurt look. “I was gone for you after the third job we took. Wanted to wait until we were home to… But home keeps getting farther and farther away. Might never get the chance if I wait and I want you to know that I love you. Just in case.”

“I love you too,” Jake murmured, a look of awe now lighting up his eyes. “But there's a good chance I won't remember any of this in the morning so, could you remind me?”

Smirking again, Cougar leaned forward and whispered against Jake’s lips in a highly suggestive tone. “I would be more than happy too.”

Jake kissed Cougar again, just because he could, and giggled at the sheer novelty of it. They kissed in their little bubble of happiness that was the hot tub of a Ritz hotel until Jake was fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Bed,” Cougar finally said, reluctantly pulling away from his grumbling lover. He climbed out of the tub and pulled on a bathrobe while Jake booed him from the water. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Cougar pulled the blond out of the water to sit on the edge as he wrapped him up in towels before topping the adorable package with his hat and smiling as Jake blushed and crossed his eyes trying to look it.

“You really like that, don't you,” The sniper murmured, leaning in for another kiss. 

Jake blushed harder as the many many daydreams he had about that hat flashed across his mind and tried to look away from his lover. 

Grabbing Jake’s chin, Cougar pulling him back to look him in the eye. “If that is the kinkiest you are, I definitely have you beat.”

“Noted and filed,” Jake squeaked as his brain tossed out all his old Cougar sex fantasies for some new ones of a very different flavor.

Satisfied, Cougar gave Jake a quick kiss and lifted him up with an arm under his legs. A chill went down the sniper’s spine as he realized just how much weight the hacker had lost since Bolivia. 

“How about strength kink? Hold me down and fuck me into the mattress?” Jake asked, nuzzling closer to Cougar.

Pushing aside his fears for the light of morning, Cougar shook his head and walked to the sliding glass door and opening it with his elbow. “Still beat you.”

Letting out a huge yawn as Cougar kicked the door shut, Jake continued to guess. “Collars? Butt plugs with tails? Please tell me that's the reason you got the name Cougar.”

Cougar smiled at his incorrigible lover and walked towards the master bedroom. “You wish.”

“Oh, uh, don't forget to call room service,” Jake mumbled into Cougar’s shoulder as he was eased down onto the obscenely large four poster bed that had to have been made with foursomes in mind. “Aisha will kill us if the tub isn't clean. Said something about drowning Clay in it.”

Cougar hummed absentmindedly as he unwrapped his lover, focusing on the naked beauty under his fingertips. With the utmost care, the sniper cleaned up the come and lube still leaking out of Jake’s hole before drying the rest of his body and tucking him under the covers.

Scrunching up his face, Jake curled in on himself and pushed both hands out from under the blankets to make grabby motions. “Too cold! Need my kitty!”

“Will need to teach you some manners,” Cougar purred, dropping his robe and climbing into bed to be immediately glomped by his lover.

“In the spirit of full disclosure, I am really looking forward to it” Jake mumbled, feeling the last of the tension he had been carrying all week melt away as he finally fell asleep.

Kissing his lover’s forehead, Cougar felt himself drift off with a smile on his lips.


End file.
